The present invention relates to image branding, and more specifically, to dynamic thermoelectric image branding.
Thermoelectric devices are small heat pumps with solid state electrical components, known as thermoelectric elements, which leverage the Peltier effect (or generally, the thermoelectric effect) to create a temperature difference between the junctions of two different types of materials. The direction of the heat flux depends on the direction of a current applied to the thermoelectric elements. Conventional thermoelectric devices include two surfaces separated by at least one pair of thermoelectric elements. These pairs typically include a P-type semiconductor element and an N-type semiconductor element. The P-type and N-type thermoelectric elements are arranged in arrays that alternate between P-type and N-type elements in both array directions. Thermoelectric elements are available today in very small packages and can reach very high temperatures. For example, thermoelectric modules can be smaller than 2.5 mm×2.5 mm×2.5 mm and can reach temperatures of about 200 degrees Celsius.
Prior applications of thermoelectric devices include branding of quick response codes, for example. A quick response code is typically made up of black and white modules or dots that are arranged in a rectangular pattern. Each dot represents a bit of data (“0” or “1”) based on being “black” or “white.” Typical quick response codes use one or more of four standardized modes (numeric, alphanumeric, binary, and kanji) to store information about the item on which they are applied. The branding of quick response codes using thermoelectric devices facilitates application of the quick response codes to a wider variety of materials (e.g., food, animal products, animal branding, wood, leather) than was possible with prior methods such as printing, stamping, etching, or engraving. Conventional quick response codes are detected as a 2-dimensional digital image and can be digitally analyzed by a programmed processor. In the branding of quick response codes, minimization of thermal bleeding provides greater definition of each dot or bit. Specifically, sharp edges can facilitate accurate analysis and interpretation of the bits represented by the quick response codes. However, in other applications, greater realism may be desirable.